DDR Holidays
by Kyo-and-Tsuzuki
Summary: If you like Beyblade and DDR AND the holidays then come and watch as Kai, Ray, and Tala beat each other at DDR and Tyson to a blood pulp to shut him up. Okay, it a sucky summary then sue me. Chapter 6 & 7 is up!
1. DDR Mat

Hello! I'm a newbe, yes I said it but I will deliver. I'm known to be funny among my friends so I hope you like it

Holidays are always welcome at Tyson's house because of one certain American Blade Breaker, but I'm not going to say anything. With a huge tree and confused Blade breakers trying to open their gifts.

Kai-what's wrong with this stupid thing!

Ray sighed and opened the tab - Russians these days

Kai looked angry - shut up! I knew that!

Tyson looked at them stupidly - are you guys going to open your gifts or what?

Max is asleep from to much Eggnog and Kenny was visiting Family

Kai & Ray punch Tyson - zip it!

Tyson falls over half dead and beaten to a pulp

Kai smiles in satisfaction - that was fun but I wish Tala was here

Tala sneaks up behind Kai and pokes his shoulder - to do what?

Kai jumps ten feet in the air - what was that for!

Tala shrugged - no reason, here's your gift

Kai smiles and opens it then runs Into the other room - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ray looks at Tala then the box - what the--

Tala smiles then picks up the dead rat out of the box - opps wrong gift this one was for you because I know you had a dead rat before.

Ray tears up - what was Kai's gift?

Kai comes out - yeah what was it?

Tala pulls out another box and gives to Kai - I think you'll like it

Kai opens it and pulls it out - a DDR mat? looks at Tala

Tala nods - I'm the best so I wanted to challenge you

Kai snorted - no way

Tala looks innocent - please?

Kai shook his head - never!

Tala turns into a chibi form of Wolborg - please?

Kai sighes - fine, come on

HAHAHA! a cliff hanger, see what's next


	2. Contest

Okay, I'm back with a new, yes NEW chapter to the thingy...yeah, so here it is

Tala watched Kai jump around on the DDR mat - you suck

Kai stops and starts panting - it ain't as easy as it seems

Ray looked away feeling like he is being ignored - when am I going to play?

Kai & Tala look angry at him - never! now shut up! look at each other

Ray starts to sob - but why?

Kai sighed walking over to his Chinese friend putting his hand on his shoulder - because my friend Chinese don't have to moves smirks

Ray runs into the next room yelling - the rat is back to haunt me!

Tala gave a thumbs up to Kai - nice and easy I always say

Kai nods in agreement - that's why I listen to you

both start to laugh then cuts off with a flat out "no"

Tala jumps onto the map and starts to select his music - "love me baby?"...no... "slit my wrist?"...no...must be american..."Love me baby?"...what the heck

Kai rolls his eyes while crossing his arms - just hurry up

Tala stuck his tongue out at him and started to dance

5 minutes later

Kai looks dumb founded and Tala fainted from exhaustion

Kai looks down at his Russian friend - your better then I am

Tala looked up with a smile - depends on what it is licks lips

Kai stumps on Tala's face - shut it

Tala starts to scream under his foot - my beautiful face! get off!

Kai takes his foot back - wuss

Tala starts to search his face as if something has fallen off

Kai rolled his eyes again then looked at Ray coming out of the room with a flyer - why don't we sign up for a contest!

Tala and Kai looked close at the flyer - why? saying in unison

Ray smirked looking down at the faces of his friends with their nose in a piece of paper - because we can

Kai sighed

Ray smirks again but this time he punches through the paper and punches the two in the nose - it'll be fun

Kai and Tala lay on the floor holding their noses

Ray smiled - I thought you would agree

dun dun dun! beware of the cliff hanger!


	3. Ray's bootcamp

Hey guys it's me again, so this time they are going to go against other retards to play it but that comes later, first the inbetween stuff...

Kai looks at Tala with a sweat band around his blue hair - when's break?

Tala rolled his eyes then looked at Ray with a stop watch

Ray rolled his eyes too while holding up the watch - you haven't danced yet, in fact both of you haven't started!

Kai & Tala look innocent - but--

Ray sighed crossing his arms - we need to train for the DDR Games! hits both of them now pick the music, start slow!

Kai jumped up with the remote and started to select the music

Tala looked at the door like he was prisoner in Tyson's home

Kenny was finally home watching Kai pick a lame song and rolled his eyes - I'm back!

Tala & Ray ignored him while watching Kai dancing

Kenny tapped them on the shoulders - do you guys care?

Ray looked back giving Kenny a cold glare then picked him up throwing him into Kai's arms - okay let's trying some weights!

Tala started to snicker as Kai jump one inch in the air with Kenny's glasses flinging around

Ray shook his head taking Kenny from Kai's arms - you need something heavier

Kai looked at Ray with his eyes widen - what!

Ray smirked throwing a paper clip then Kai fell to the floor - there...

Kai looks hopelessly up at Ray - I hate you and this stupid thing id too heavy!

Tala sighed grabbing the paper clip and pushing Kai out of the way - watch and learn

Kai stands up watching Tala get an A on preformance

Ray started to clap

A crowd shows up out of nowhere cheering Tala on - Go Go GO, Go Tala! Go Tala! starts to do the wave

Kai looks dumbfounded

Tala finished and the crowd disappeared

A person from the crowd stayed behind walking up to Tala - here's your bill for the month

Tala waved good-bye at the man then turned to Kai - what? crowds aren't cheep yah know?

Kai fainted as Ray put his hand on Tala's shoulder - your going to be awesome!

Tala gave a lame thumbs up - awesome!...pauses and starts to walk off

Ray's mouth dropped - where are you going?

Tala looked back at Ray - energy food?

Ray sighed and followed him walking over fainted Kai - want Chinese?

Tala shrugged - sure

HAHAHAHAHA! your going to have to wait for the next Chapter later, that'll be when Tyson finally comes out of his selfconsience, and start to help out but he lost his memory, so will Kai, Ray, & Tala make him a towel boy? find out in the next DDR Holidays, chapt.


	4. Dead ponys

Okay, I'm back. I'm trying to update on this thingy every chance I get. Hey guys waves to Sarah Agnes and the others because I can't remember their names

Tala hops around the mat while Kai was chunging down a Gateraid and Ray incouraging him to drink it down - chung chung chung!

Kai finished off the gateraid with his arms out throwing the bottle and his mouth full

Tala looked over his shoulder at the two - are you guys even watching?

Ray ignored Tala laughing at Kai running to the bathroom

Tala smacked Ray on the head making his hair band to come out - listen to me!

Ray grabbed his hair band and started to tie it around his head but messed up - shut up, you need to train not talk points to TV screen

Tala sighed and jumped back on the mat dancing

Kai comes out of the bathroom with a toilet paper on his shoe and watching Ray snicker at him - What?

Ray started to laugh - did you miss the toilet? hahahahahahaha! falls down laughing

Kai looks down at his pants trying to remember what happened

5 minutes ago

Kai flushes the toilet while a sigh but some water washed out onto the bottom of his pants - what the--?

Kai sighed again then turned on the sink but it was broken and squirted on the top of his pants - Hey!

in the toilets mind

Toilet coughs - no more laxitives for you mister washes water out and laughes at Kai

in the sinks mind

Sink looked around stupidly - ... crickets

back to reality

Kai sighed then stumped towards the chair sitting in it - I sware that bathroom is out to get me

Ray rolled his eyes then looked at Tyson - when do you think he'll wake up?

Tala stops dancing and turned around - I almost forgot about him

Kai nodded in agreement - he's been out cold for days lifts Tyson's hand and watches it drop to the ground do you think gramps is going to be mad?

Ray shrugged - I dunno

Tyson starts to twitch - mmmmmm

Tala looked at Tyson with surprising look on his face - he's waking up

Kai looked up at Tala - really? I didn't know that hits Tala

Tala starts to sob - what was that for?

Kai smirks - for the dead ponys (note: it's an inside joke with friends)

Tala starts to cry and runs into the next room - MEANIE!  
Kai starts to laugh then looked down at the back of Ray's head that was in front of Tyson's - what are you doing!

in Kai's mind

Kai - you cheater heart breaks

in Ray's mind

Ray - is he awake?

in Tyson's mind

Tyson - am I dead?

back to reality

Kai bends down in front of the two - oooooh kai's mind he's still cheating on me, I can feel it

Ray looks at Kai - don't think so loudly

Kai runs into the same room as Tala - but you are!

Tyson looked up at Ray - where am I? who am I?

Ray blinks at Tyson then smirks - your a pony, and Tala points to the room wants to hug you, so act like a pony and make him hug you

Tyson nods then looked at Tala being pushed out of the room and yelling through the door - Tala?

Tala looked over his shoulders - oh hey Ty--

Tyson starts to whiny on all fours - hug me I'm a pony!

Tala looks at Tyson scared then started to run - the pony is haunting me!

Tyson starts to chase him - wait! me pony!

Ray starts to laugh rolling on the floor

Okay, this is the Fourth chapter but only 3 reviews. I'm not trying to bug you but come on people, this is funny stuff! smacks computer the next chapter is going to be about dead ponys and More DDR Action! stay tuned! waves to all


	5. Dead ponys part 2

Hi, I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update, it's the holidays, you can't blame me. So this one is about more dead ponies...right? dead ponies? ----- yeah dead ponies, and the reaction they get when they arrive at the place. heh heh, enjoy...

Tala was running around in a circle being chased by Tyson a.k.a pony

Tyson stops chasing and pouts - why are you running from me?

Tala stops too, panting - because..I don't...like ponies...

Tyson looks at Ray passed out from laughing so much - then? why did he?

Tala grabbed Tyson by the ear - did what? did he tell you that your a pony and to chase me?

Tyson nodded quickly - yes sir...

Tala looked angry at Ray - why you!

1 hour later

Ray starts to wake up and scratches his stomache then stops for a minute thinking - why do I feel? ahhhhh!

Max comes running in, (I guess he's back), - what is it Ray?-- Oh My God!

Ray looks panicked looking down in his blanket - what the--?

Max faints as Tala and Kai comes walking in - say your sorry

Ray shakes his head - never!

Tala shrugs walking out of the room leaving Ray with rat tails everywhere

Ray snorted - yeah that's right run-- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Ray is covered in rat heads

Tala comes walking out - we need to get going don't we?

Ray nods slowly - yeah...we do...

1 hour later, again

Tala looks at the little building covered in spray paint - is this it?

Ray smiles looking at the two russians - yup! walk on in!

Tala & Kai cautionly make their way to the door and open it - what the--?

Ray starts laughing - hahahaha! there wasn't any compition! you guys are idiots!

Tala turns slowly - you mean that we trained for no reason?

Ray continued to laugh - yup! and you guys fell for it!

Kai looks angryly over Ray - I'd write your will because your not making it home...

Ray looks scared at the two angry russians - uhhhh

Tala laughs a bit - oh that's right, you don't have anything...Get Him!

Ray starts running down the street, screaming like a little girl - HELP!

Okay you might be thinking that this is the end? nope, just like Ray, I tricked you. There is a whole nother side to this story, it's just the rest is stupidity mixed in with some more DDR. We have to add the DDR because of the name, duuuuuhhhh... anyway R&R!


	6. Max's Robos

**Hi all! I know it been a while since I updated this thing... okay... it's been 6 monthes... so what, sue me! **

**Lawyer comes in with a peice of paper - your being sued**

**K&T - what? Your joking! That's why I love my Lawyers!**

**Lawyer - I'm not joking, your being sued**

**K&T - -stares in awkward silence- by who?**

**Lawyer - Me and everyone in the whole world! Mwahahahaha! -runs around crazy-**

**K&T - okay? ummm but why are you suing me?**

**Lawyer - because you treat me like a dog**

**K&T - but you are a dog... .. -points are tail and ears-**

**Lawyer - I'm not a dog! I'm a Pug! -Woof!-**

**K&T - -- Pugs are dogs...**

**Lawyer - what? I didn't get the memo**

**K&T shows the memo - I gave it to you a week ago...**

**Lawyer - whatever! But I'm still suing**

**K&T - whatever, enjoy the continuation on the DDR Holidays! **

Tala stood on top of the spray painted building with Ray dangling down : say it!

Ray held his hair as it was being pulled on - Never!

Kai was on the ground, laughing his butt off : just say it!

Ray starts to sob : my hair! My Beautiful hair!

Tala shruggs and drops Ray to the ground : Bye! Bwahahahahaha! :3

Kai looked at Ray - he doesn't look so good...

Tala jumped down from the roof top - If I didn't get hurt, he's a retard

Ray - OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Kai sighed - You are a retard, it's not even 7 feet down and you got hurt...

Tala sighed and grabbed onto Kai shirt, dragging him away from the wailing Ray - Let's get away from the Idiot spot... we might catch it

-Meanwhile at Tyson's house-

Max was standing in the middle of the Living room looking like he lost something - where is it?

Ray walks up to Max - Where's what?

Max looked at Ray and pulls on his face - Your real... Not you!

Ray looked confused - whatever, Have you seen Kai and Tala? I haven't seen them ever since I ran into the bathroom a couple of days before

Max looked shocked - Oh no! My Ray Robo is with them!

Ray looked at Max confused - what?

Max crossed his arms - I made robots that looked exactly like all the Blade Breakers... They are only programed to saw a couple of words each day, and todays were:

1. Never

2. My Hair

3. My beautiful hair

4. ow

Ray looked surprised at Max - and these dolls... what do you do with them?

Max blushed - nothing! Nothing at all! Perv! -runs into the next room-

Ray sighed - alrighty

-10 minutes later-

Kai & Tala finally make it home - we're home!

Ray looked behind him from the couch - hey!

Kai fainted - gah!

Tala was the last one to come in and stepped over Kai - Hey Ray...

Ray looked at Kai - what's wrong with him?

Tala looked back at Kai - He didn't know we were hanging out with the Robo Ray

Kai woke up again - How did Ray get here so fast? Kai don't understand!

Ray sighed and looked away - and they call me stupid

Tala nodded to Ray - Yes Ray... They do

Kai was started to panic - what's going on!

Max steps out of the room wiping his lips - Let me explain

-another 10 minutes later-

Kai smiled - Oh okay!

Tala shook his head and plopped himself on the couch - Where's Tyson?

Ray shrugged - probably out at a pony place...

Tala started to tear up : can you stop that?

Kai leaned against the back of the couch - Stop what?

Tala made a sniff sound - the pony thing...

Ray - sure...

Kai - okay...

-Tyson comes out of the room that Max was in-

Everyone but Max stare at him - 0.o what happened in that room?

Kai blined for a second - Max came out of that room wiping his lips off...

Everyone but Max think in an awkward silence - EW!

Tyson just stared at everyone - what?

Max just smirked and leaned against the back of the couch next to Kai

Kai back away slowly - oh god! He's Hitting on me!

Max blinked - what?

**Hahahaha! Cliff hanger! In the next chap. there will be flash backs of what really happened to Tyson and Max in his room...**

**Max glares - I hate you...**

**K&T - why?**

**Max - you made me look like a pervert with Guy dolls of the guys in my room... and Tyson coming out of it**

**K&T - so?**

**Max - I so hate you... -- **

**K&T - I know! R&R!**


	7. The Mystery of Tyson!

**Hahahaha! I know some of my reviews want me to continue and I am following their command! But this time we are going to find out what really happened in Max's room. What's with Tyson coming out? No body knows! It's from the top of my little head! Bring it!**

**Kai - Bring what?**

**Tala - and what for? Why do we need to bring it without something to do...**

**K&T - uhhhh**

**Kai - your an idiot...**

**K&T - am not! We're going on a picnic! Kai bring potato salad!**

**Kai - that's all?**

**Tala - yeah, we can't just live on potato salad... we need egg salad**

**Kai - your not helping...**

**K&T - It's settled! Tala you get the egg salad and Kai you get the potato salad while I write this!**

**Tala - Okay! wait you aren't going to do anything?**

**K&T - I'm driving**

**Kai - your not even 16...**

**K&T - so?**

**Tala - we're dead...**

Tyson blinked - why is everyone staring at me?

Max shrugs - you look perfectly normal to me...

Everyone - 0.o wah?

Tyson shrugs and walks to max - I have to talk to you...

Max smirked then stood up as Tyson whisper in his ear

-in Everyone's mind-

Kai - what are they saying?

Tala - this is to freaky...

Ray - mmmm, potatoes...

-in the whisper-

Tyson smirks - I need a oil change... If you get my drift

Max nodded - yeah I know...

-out of the whisper-

Max grabs Tyson's shirt - we'll be right back!

-Max and Tyson disappear into the room again-

Kai looked like he was going to throw up - that's nasty...

Tala looked at Kai - it is my friend... it is

Ray blinked - what's going on?

Kai&Tala - -- your an idiot

Ray shrugs - I'll take that

Tala shook his head then looked at the door - I wonder what they're doing

Kai nodded - yeah me too

-inside the room-

Tyson smiles at Max - Thanks I feel much better

Max winked at him - No problem, I have to take care of my robos

Tyson nodded - you better

Max looked at the Tyson - what did you say?

Tyson ignored him then looked at the door - you think we fooled them?

Max stood up with the oil can in his hand - yeah... They so get Burned! Yeah!

Tyson gave Max a high five - Yeah! They need some ice you that BURN!

Max laughed - Yeah! 3rd degree BURN! > 

Tyson sighed - okay let's burn them more

-back in the living room-

Kai was beating the crap out of the real Tyson who had came in - What's wrong with you!

Tala sighed watching the two - oh god...

Tyson with half dead - I... don't...know!

-Max and Robo Tyson walks in-

Max runs to the real Tyson - what are you doing!

Kai looks down at the real Tyson then at Robo Tyson then at Max then at Tala - wah? -faints-

Tala sighed - here we go again...

Tyson looked at the Robo Tyson - hey!

Max looked like he was going to get a beating and was getting ready for it - yeah?

Tyson stood up and looked at Robo Tyson - I'm HOT!

-Everyone falls over but both Tysons-

Robo Tyson nodded - I do look HOT!

Both Tyson check each other out - DUDE! -say in unison-

Tala stands up and grabs Max - See? Look what you've done?

Max - Huh?

Kai follows them - Yeah! You made the worse nightmare in the world!

Max - Huh?

Tala sighed - There are two Tysons! -smacks Max-

Kai - idiot

Max starts to sob - I'm sorry!

**You liked that didn't you? Didn't you! DIDN'T YOU! okay then...**

**Ray - I hate you now**

**Max - You tell her!**

**K&T - what did _I _possibly do?**

**Ray - I was only showed 3 appearences! Meanie!**

**Max - yeah! and you made me a pervert!**

**K&T - You need to speak up more Ray and Max... what's the difference between this and everyday life?**

**Max&Ray - uhhhh...**

**K&T - exactly...**

**R&R! please? Please! PLEASE! okay please?**


End file.
